Drug Dealer
The Drug Dealer is a mythic brawler who pocesses real drugs with him. He intensively trains himself physically in the gym daily that gives him a muscular body shape like bull so that he can easily knock out robbers out of cold with his pipe wrench or wrestle them on the floor. He is a melee brawler and he uses his pipe wrench attack opponents which will stuns them for a short time, he also has drugs powers which he throws that will give brawlers a drug effect depending on the powder thrown. He has very high health because he is a melee brawler as he has done alot of gym exercises. Attack1: Concussion He holds a pipe wrench as his melee weapon, it is a long metal equipment with a hard head. This attack is a short ranged melee attack that he will swing down that wrench to hit opponents specifically on thier head. Any opponents hit by this hard hard equipment will take heavy damage and will be stunned for 0.5 seconds as they just got a short term concussion from this powerful strike, this stun also stops brawlers reloading. In reality concussion can causes hours to months of unconsciousness but for the game sake it has been reduced to 0.5 seconds, LOL. *Base damage: 280 *Range: 2.5 tiles *Reload time: 1.25 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Attack2: Heroin He has plenty of heroin in his possession, its real heroin powders he have, the heroin effect in the game is exactly same the same effect on real life. He throws some heroin drug in the powder form in front of him, its thorwing range is same as El Primo punches and the spread is same as old el primos punches. When the drug touches an opponent and they smell in the heroin, they will experience the heroin effects with extreme euphoric effects, the feeling is exactly same as the heroin in the real life, but the player dosent experience the feeling and the effects as its happening on a brawler. The in game effect of this drug will cause their vision to be severely blurred which matches the heroin vison, making their movement and shooting direction to be slightly off angle form the direction of the movement/aim respectively, and reduced their attack by 20% (3 in game effects). This is a status effect and its called "heroin", it will lasts for 5 seconds on the opponent brawlers who touches the drug and breathes in. This attack behaves like poco or old el primos attack which means that it will affect any opponents in the attack area. Note that non brawlers such as the power up boxes will not have the drug effects. This attack uses up 3 ammo spaces, i am not sure if this should his super but it would make him way too stereotypical and his main attack dosent make sense if his main attack is only a melee attack that dosent really fits into the theme, because right now i guess its quite op for the drug throw to be in the main attack. *Base damage: 0 *Range: 2.5 tiles *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo AttackX: Other Drugs ... *Base damage: *Range: *Reload time: *Pierce: Health Base Health: 1,200 Super: Havent decided yet! . Skins Upgrades * Trivia *He is one of the drug dealer who uses a working equipment to attack people although most drug dealers uses other melee weapons. The reason is he needs to be able to hit hard with his regular attack because he is muscular like bull so its a good choice to use the pipe wrench, the only heroin attack without the concussion attack will be too low of a damage source to be viable. *This drug dealer dosent consume drugs however, just because he sells drug dosent means that he also consumes drug, because he needs to make money by selling and not waste resources for himself so he decided to not consume for himself. *He isin't afraid to use the drugs on his opponents to win the battle. Category:Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E